mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Breezies/Gallery
Season four It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Pegasi watching the Breezies S4E16.png Breezies fluttering over Ponyville S4E16.png Ponyville watching the Breezies S4E16.png Applejack and Rarity in awe of the Breezies S4E16.png Seabreeze shouting orders S4E16.png Pinkie Pie overcome by cuteness S4E16.png Pinkie Pie plugging her mouth S4E16.png Spike spots a tree S4E16.png Spike climbs onto tree branch S4E16.png Spike watches Breezies from a tree S4E16.png Spike bouncing on tree branch S4E16.png Spike sees leaf floating away S4E16.png Ponies see floating leaf S4E16.png Seabreeze sees incoming leaf S4E16.png Leaf glides toward Breezies S4E16.png Breezies out of control S4E16.png Breezie flying wildly S4E16.png Seabreeze shouting at spinning Breezies S4E16.png Breezies trying to form a chain S4E16.png Breezette spinning S4E16.png Fluttershy catching Breezette S4E16.png Seabreeze directing out of control Breezies S4E16.png Fluttershy saving the Breezies S4E16.png Fluttershy gathers Breezies together S4E16.png Fluttershy setting the Breezies down S4E16.png Breezies cheer for Fluttershy S4E16.png Seabreeze talking to Fluttershy S4E16.png Fluttershy "all kinds of creatures" S4E16.png Seabreeze unamused S4E16.png Seabreeze "you must be so proud" S4E16.png Seabreeze scorning other Breezies S4E16.png Pinkie Pie "that was amazing!" S4E16.png Rainbow Dash apologizing S4E16.png Fluttershy "it's not your fault" S4E16.png Spike apologizing to Fluttershy S4E16.png Spike hugging Fluttershy S4E16.png Breezies grumbling at Spike S4E16.png Spike "just gonna stay over here" S4E16.png Fluttershy with the Breezies S4E16.png Breezies in Fluttershy's cottage S4E16.png Breezies in Angel's basket S4E16.png Fluttershy caring for the Breezies S4E16.png Twirly trembling S4E16.png Twirly is content S4E16.png Breezie asking for water S4E16.png Breezie with thimble of water S4E16.png Fluttershy offering hoof-knitted sweater S4E16.png Breezie takes hoof-knitted sweater S4E16.png Breezies happy with Fluttershy S4E16.png Breezie trembling under Applejack S4E16.png Twilight asks about the Breezies S4E16.png Fluttershy "has it been an hour already" S4E16.png Fluttershy and Breezie looking out window S4E16.png Twilight "they're not going to a cruel world" S4E16.png Breezies looking at Fluttershy S4E16.png Fluttershy "yes, that's right" S4E16.png|"Yes, that's right." Breezies gathering around Fluttershy S4E16.png Fluttershy "don't think they're quite ready" S4E16.png Applejack "what did he say" S4E16.png|"What did he say?" Fluttershy blushing "I'd rather not say" S4E16.png|"Something about my mother, and yours, and possibly about Twilight Velvet as well." Twilight and Applejack leaving S4E16.png Fluttershy smiling at Breezies S4E16.png Breezies shocked at Seabreeze's words S4E16.png Fluttershy arguing with Seabreeze S4E16.png Seabreeze pouting S4E16.png Fluttershy offering Breezies a snack S4E16.png Breezies eating cookie S4E16.png Breezie eating grape S4E16.png Breezies stuffed S4E16.png Breezie burps S4E16.png Fluttershy "you're excused" S4E16.png|"You're excused." Breezies gathered together S4E16.png Fluttershy "strong enough to face the breeze" S4E16.png Fluttershy "loved having you here" S4E16.png Seabreeze insulting other Breezies S4E16.png Fluttershy confused by Seabreeze's "pep talk" S4E16.png Breezie sneezes S4E16.png|"Sorry. Fall allergies." Breezie nudging Twirly S4E16.png Twirly winking S4E16.png Breezies faking illness S4E16.png Breezies perched on Fluttershy's hoof S4E16.png Breezies happy in Fluttershy's embrace S4E16.png Breezies drinking punch S4E16.png Breezies dancing S4E16.png Breezies on a slide S4E16.png Fluttershy and Breezies having a party S4E16.png Breezie playing saxophone S4E16.png|Saxophoning while Roam burns. Seabreeze takes saxophone away S4E16.png Fluttershy and Breezies looking at Seabreeze S4E16.png Breezies disappointed S4E16.png Fluttershy telling Breezies it's time to go S4E16.png Breezies pulling on Fluttershy's tail S4E16.png Fluttershy "don't want you to feel abandoned" S4E16.png Twirly addressing Fluttershy S4E16.png Fluttershy "that does make sense" S4E16.png Breezies worried S4E16.png Twirly shrugging S4E16.png Fluttershy "had to rescue Seabreeze" S4E16.png Breezies looking sad S4E16.png Breezies pleading to Fluttershy S4E16.png Breezies at Fluttershy's hooves S4E16.png Breezies sad about leaving S4E16.png Breezies leaving the cottage S4E16.png Fluttershy "there are too few of them" S4E16.png Fluttershy "face the breeze together" S4E16.png Twilight looking closely at the Breezies S4E16.png Twilight's magic surges S4E16.png Twilight casting transformation magic S4E16.png Breezies amazed S4E16.png Fluttershy speaking Breezie language S4E16.png Fluttershy "I mean, let's go!" S4E16.png|"I mean, let's go!" Breezies floating on the breeze S4E16.png Breezie group flying over grassland S4E16.png Breezie group flying over snowy field S4E16.png Breezie group flying over desert S4E16.png Breezie starting to tire out S4E16.png Breezette and tired Breezie S4E16.png Seabreeze offering encouragement S4E16.png Seabreeze supporting other Breezies S4E16.png Breezie group in a waterfall valley S4E16.png Breezie group enters cliff opening S4E16.png Home of the Breezies S4E16.png Breezies frolicking in grotto S4E16.png Breezies spotting late-arriving Breezies S4E16.png Breezies embracing S4E16.png Seabreeze reunites with his family S4E16.png Seabreeze's newborn child S4E16.png Seabreeze holding his newborn child S4E16.png Breezies reunite S4E16.png Fluttershy saying goodbye to the Breezies S4E16.png Seabreeze giving Fluttershy a flower S4E16.png Seabreeze puts flower in Fluttershy's mane S4E16.png Fluttershy hugging Seabreeze S4E16.png Breezies waving goodbye S4E16.png|"Rarity? Rainbow Dash? You've changed a lot since last Gen." Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Breezies in Let the Rainbow Remind You S4E26.png Breezies watching the friendship rainbow S4E26.png Season nine The Last Problem Supporting characters on orange background S9E26.png IDW comics Comic issue 35 page 1.jpg Comic issue 61 cover A.jpg Comic issue 61 cover A textless.png Comic issue 61 credits page.jpg Comic issue 61 pages 4-5.jpg Merchandise Band of Breezies, Dust in the Wind card MLP CCG.png Twilight's Kingdom Enterplay poster.png Breezie Mane 6 T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Promotional Facebook promotional Fluttershy and the Breezies.png Facebook promotional It Ain't Easy Being Breezies.png|Fluttershy with a mane full of Breezies The Breezies promo S4E16.png|The Breezies.